


Because I know you too well

by Jassanja



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Infidelity, M/M, gapfiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The happenings of 4x09/4x10 from Michael's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I know you too well

The apartment was dark when Michael and Hunter returned from the mall

A quick glance at the bedroom door and Michael knew that Ben wasn't home yet rather then already in bed

For the umpteenth time that evening Michael pushed the feeling of fear and uneasiness out of his mind. Ben had said a couple of times now that the he was just talking about writing and books with that Anthony guy.

And wasn't that good?  
Definitely better then Ben sitting around in the dark, thinking about giving up his writing

still...  
Perhaps Ben couldn't see it, didn't want to see it, but that boy had a crush on him

'I'm gonna play the new game," Hunter interrupted Michaels thoughts and closed the door to his room behind him

Two pairs of jeans, a new bag for school and a new game for his Game Boy, Michael had been easy prey for the teenager that evening.  
Indulging the boy in over-priced stuff had been a welcome distraction over thinking about Ben and Anthony, and that perhaps they hadn't been to a reading or lecture or whatever...

There was no use in worrying about possibilities of what his partner could be doing with somebody else so Michael decided to go to bed himself.  
Ben would show up sooner or later.. and in the worst case later would be better.  
Later, when Michael wasn't awake anymore, wouldn't have to see the truth on Ben's face.

But sleep didn't come as easy as memories of the past.  
What was it with him and men who were inclined towards cheating?  
Was it just a general male thing, and the problem was that Michael didn't posses it himself?

Sure back in the day it had been easy to tell David that stuff could happen. That one day an offer would come along that neither could resist, and that it would be fine.

But there was a difference between David back then and Ben right now  
David had fooled around in the baths with some guys just to prove to himself that he was still desirable.  
With Ben it wasn't some nameless guy in the dark, it was someone who genuinely seemed to adore Ben, who shared an interest in books and writing with him, someone who had just helped Ben overcome depression in a way better then any attempt Michael could ever have made.

Michael didn't look at the clock when the door to the bedroom finally opened and neither did he go out of his way to pretend to be asleep, but Ben didn't notice, just stripped silently in the dark.

It was only when heavy breathing signalled that Ben was asleep that Michael dared to move, dared to slip closer, dared to touch.

Michael knew he was behaving like a silly, suspicious housewife, as he moved closer and took in Ben's scent.  
Still, it was something he had to do and in the end it was what made him feel better.

In the dark, with Michael pressed to his side, Ben smelled like he always did. Not giving off the scent of another man or seemingly freshly showered to hide anything incriminating.

Michael settled back and finally drifted off, thinking that perhaps it just had been a reading, that Anthony was meaningless, that he hadn't yet lost Ben


End file.
